


Irresistible

by tdwk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Kenma, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, i am officially a furry now, is this even dirty enough, plot if you use like a microscope to find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo gets caught in the moment when Kenma's first heat cycle starts unexpectedly, and it escalates into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Now that the time had come, Kuroo deeply regretted how he hadn't paid any attention in class. Having presented himself at sixteen as an Alpha, he hadn't bothered to learn any of the complicated pheromone messages and heat management that was inevitable for those with Omega biology. But Kenma had reached his sixteenth year and Kuroo had known, in the back of his mind, that Kenma's first heat cycle was imminent. It just hadn't occurred to him that he'd be the one dealing with it. 

Kenma started going into heat during the second week of spring break, when his parents were overseas on business, and Kuroo was the one on the receiving end of Kenma's attentions.

Kuroo had invited himself over to Kenma's house and was lying around lazily flipping through a sports magazine when Kenma started acting strange. Kuroo didn't notice anything different at first, but Kenma had run off to the bathroom, cheeks flushed, to wash his face, abandoning his game. When Kenma returned, the flush had gotten worse, and Kuroo had beckoned Kenma over so he could press his forehead to Kenma's to check for a fever. Kenma's body heat had peaked, skin hot against Kuroo's.

Worried, Kuroo asked, "Do you feel sick?" Kenma didn't get sick often, but when he did, it always hit him hard and fast.

Kenma shook his head, but his breaths were heavy, and he kept tugging at his t-shirt. "Feels really hot." Unconsciously, Kenma leaned towards Kuroo, his body knowing instinctively that Kuroo could alleviate the heat racing through him.

"Kenma?!" Kenma had dropped to his knees in front of Kuroo, weakened and powerless to do anything but revel in Kuroo's Alpha presence. "Are you- are you going into heat?" Kuroo's own body was starting to react to Kenma's.

"No." Kenma said, as he pressed his face into Kuroo's shoulder, body quivering with primal need. Kuroo, who was unprepared for this situation, started panicking, with Kenma obviously in heat, on his hands and knees in front of him. Kuroo was supposed to be the responsible one, the one who made rational decisions. Except Kenma's Omega scent, mixed with unrestrained desire and 'fuck me' pheromones, was making him lose his hold on reason and he couldn't think straight.

Kuroo pushed Kenma away, a feat of will and control on his part, "Suppressants.. We need to get you some suppressants."

"I.. Kuroo, I don't think suppressants will work." Kenma moved to sit between Kuroo's legs, both of their arousals obvious. "Kuroo..." Kenma's hands rested on Kuroo's shoulders, giving Kenma enough purchase for him to tilt his head a little and bring their mouths together, the slide of Kenma's tongue against Kuroo's, the feel of Kenma against him, open and willing. 

All of Kuroo abandoned any signs of resistance against what was definitely taboo sex with his best friend, even if Kenma's only reprieve from the heat was for Kuroo to fuck him. The cycle had progressed past the point of no return; neither prescription suppressants nor a butt-plug would be enough to satisfy Kenma's heat, not when an Alpha was so close and ready.

Kuroo licked the sweat on Kenma's neck, and in the same place, lightly bit down, leaving a red mark. An unspoken sign of claiming, that Kenma was his now. Kenma whimpered, trembling against Kuroo. "Kuroo.. I want.. Please.." Kenma ran his hand through Kuroo's tousled hair, not so subtly urging Kuroo on.

Kuroo looked at Kenma's face, Kenma's tear-filled eyes and flushed cheeks, and gently thumbed away the tears. "I know, Kenma.. I know. It's going to be okay, I promise." Ever so carefully, Kuroo lifted Kenma onto the bed, and tugged off Kenma's shorts, Kenma stifling a gasp from the fabric rubbing against him, extra sensitive to the unexpected friction.

Kuroo ran his hand across the hot skin under Kenma's shirt, pushing the fabric away to reveal swollen, pink nipples and soft stomach. Kenma's hands clenched, and grabbed onto the bedsheets, "Kuroo, I- I want you.. Don't tease me, please." He turned his face away, too embarrassed to look at himself.

"You're beautiful, Kenma." Kuroo said, his steady voice turning Kenma's head back. They lock eyes for an instant, Kenma's liquid gold reflecting Kuroo's hungry, dark ones.

Kuroo dragged his tongue up Kenma's navel to lick his nipple, eliciting a soft cry of surprise and pleasure from Kenma. "Ku- Kuroo."

Kuroo murmured against Kuroo's skin, "I've got you." Kuroo made a light trail of kisses down Kenma's stomach and hips, making Kenma writhe and hands reach to tangle in Kuroo's messy hair.

Kuroo pressed a final kiss on Kenma's hipbone, and dipped down to touch his lips to the head, tongue flicking the slit, hands parting Kenma's pliant legs. The grip on his hair tightened and he heard Kenma call out his name, back arching off the sheets. "Kuroo-" Kenma choked out, breaths coming fast and short, "K- knot me." 

The taste of Kenma on his tongue, Kuroo lifted his head, switched his attention to run his hand down the inside of Kenma's thigh. A finger slides inside Kenma with ease, and Kenma's breath hitches at the new, strange sensation, the feeling that everything felt right. 

Kuroo pushed the finger in deeper, watching Kenma's uncertain expression fall apart and tears roll down his face. Muscles tightened around Kuroo's finger, and Kuroo asked, "Does it hurt?"

Arm muffling the sweet sounds coming out of his mouth, Kenma shook his head and so softly, Kuroo barely caught the word, he urged, "More.."

Kenma was already so wet and ready, Kuroo didn't need to do any more preparation. Removing his finger, Kuroo surged forward with a single thrust, hard swollen cock sinking into Kenma down to the hilt. He started move, slow at first, to allow Kenma time to get used to him. "I'll take responsibility, Kenma. We'll be a pair after this is over." 

"-don't have to." Kenma said, looking anywhere but at Kuroo.

"I will-" The forceful snap of hips, Kenma's breathless cries, Kuroo relentlessly thrusting in tandem, "-Kenma."

The slap of skin against skin beaded with sweat, the smooth motion of two bodies coming together, the oldest manifestation of lust and earthly desire.

Kenma tensed around Kuroo, muscles contracting. Kuroo took pleasure unapologetically, and gave it back twofold, the exchange one of Kuroo being consumed by Kenma's heat and Kenma feeling release growing inside of him, being taken to the heights of passion.

Ecstasy wracked Kenma's body as Kuroo came inside him, filling Kenma, sating the burning need, even if it was only a temporary fix. Kuroo's cock lodged itself in Kenma, initiating a tie that would last for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, friends, for I have sinned (again, but this time not even repentance will save my black soul).
> 
> Fun fact, that was my first (terrible, horrible) stab at writing some gay smut so I really, truly appreciate you reading this!
> 
> I wanted to insert a joke, but I guess 'filled him like a custard bun' is a tiny bit far out, because cream filling, get it? (Pleco laughs weakly and exits).


End file.
